


Acosado

by EmperatrizX3



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperatrizX3/pseuds/EmperatrizX3
Summary: Como todas las mañanas, se dirigió hasta la puerta de entrada para ver el correo, esperanzado que esta vez lo que esperaba no llegaraPero lo hizo...Después de dos semanas en paz, por fin había llegado ...nuevamenteTomó con desgano la carta que se encontraba sellada con un corazón rojo en el centro, y emanaba un aroma muy raro. Sosteniéndola se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse una taza de café.Y con una bocada grande de aire, se dispuso a leer lo que esta vez le escribieron





	Acosado

Como todas las mañanas, se dirigió hasta la puerta de entrada para ver el correo, esperanzado que esta vez lo que esperaba no llegara

Pero lo hizo...

Después de dos semanas en paz, por fin había llegado ...nuevamente

Tomó con desgano la carta que se encontraba sellada con un corazón rojo en el centro, y emanaba un aroma muy raro. Sosteniéndola se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse una taza de café.

Y con una bocada grande de aire, se dispuso a leer lo que esta vez le escribieron

.

.

.

\----------------------

Salio de casa para dirigirse caminando a su centro laboral como siempre; acostumbrado a aquella mirada tan penetrante que nunca logró encontrar de donde provenía y solo suspira

.

.

.

\----------------------

Cansado de ser acosado, se sienta pesadamente frente a la computadora en su silla giratoria ,posando las manos en el teclado e inclinando su cabeza asi atrás

-Ahhhhhh- murmura de cansancio

-Buenos dias- una voz interrumpe sus pensamientos 

-Buenos dias Waylon- le sonríe, su compañero y gran amigo Waylon Park últimamente empezaba hacer acelerar su corazón

-Adivino...¿te llego una carta?

-Si...- pronuncio aburrido- después de tanto...creí que esta vez se había cansado 

-Tu acosadora debe estar loca por ti Eddie -rio

-Si... debe de estar muy loca

.

.

.

\----------------------

Desde ya hace un año atrás, Eddie Gluskin era acosado ...

La carta decía cosas de amor y admiración profunda , que la acosadora expresaba hacia el pelonegro; además del gran deseo que tenia por secuestrarlo y hacerlo todo suyo-

Pero que aún no lo haría ya que era su último recurso, más bien intentaría enamorarlo y llegue a sus brazos voluntariamente. Y así ser felices hasta la eternidad; uniendo sus cuerpos una y otra vez , en un acto tan hermoso que es el hacer el amor. 

.

.

.

\----------------------

-Creo que suena romántico Eddie- rio Waylon

-Claro que no!!! es escalofriante-tembló

-Pues yo pienso que es muy tierno

El rubio dijo eso último mientras dejaba a su amigo atrás y se dirigía a dejar unos papeles a la oficina del jefe

Gluskin solo lo observaba, Park era hermoso ante sus ojos; no solo su cuerpo y rostro sino también su personalidad

Nunca había conocido a alguien tan perfecto como Waylon; tan escaso de maldad en su corazón 

Sin duda alguna le diría lo que sentía en la salida al cine que se realizaría dentro de dos días

.

.

.

\----------------------

-Señor Gluskin...Señor Gluskin...-gritaron a sus espaldas

Él volteo para observar a un chico de cabellos negros tropezar hasta su pecho- dime Miles ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

-AHHHH lo siento- se separó y disculpó- El gerente Blaire, me pidió que le diera esos papeles

-A ver- tomó los papeles

Miles Upshur, era el nuevo empleado de la compañía en la que laboraban, muy torpe a su parecer ,casi de la misma altura y contextura que el rubio 

El gerente Jeremy Blaire, había dejado a su amado Park a un lado y tomado al pequeño Miles para que sea su recador

-Me dijo que tenia que firmarlo y enviarlo a señor Frank antes de que termine el día

-Claro Miles, entiendo ¿eso es todo?

-siii - se puso nervioso 

Eddie lo vio tan indefenso que puso su mano en la cabeza de Upshur y alboroto sus cabellos

-No te pongas nervioso pequeño- rió- se que soy un hombre grande..pero no soy tan serio como aparento

-jejeje- rió tímidamente- lo siento señor Gluskin , lo veo después

-Si- asintió despidiéndose- te veo más tarde

.

.

.

\----------------------

Aquel día paso demasiado normal, lo cual preocupo a Eddie

Algo había ocurrido; su acosadora comúnmente cada vez que enviaba una carta era mas activa que los demás días

Pero ese día no sintió aquella mirada extraña a sus espaldas...

Abrió la puerta de su casa y antes de entrar, revisó su buzón al presentir algo...

Era una nueva carta

-¿Que? -se sorprendió, ¿dos cartas seguidas?, estaba seguro que no era buena señal

.

.

.

\----------------------

Sin poder dormir en toda la noche

Eddie no pego ojo después de leer la carta

¿cómo era que se había enterado?¿cómo lo había visto?

La maniática acosadora se encontraba sumamente molesta, aquella redacción realizada apretando duramente el lapicero ante la hoja por la ira, la tinta expandida por las lagrimas caídas, y las diversas maldiciones y amenazas hacia su persona y hacia Miles ;le causo escalofríos

¿Cómo demonios se había enterado que Urpshur se tropezó encima de él? y lo malinterpreto creyendo que tenia algo con el pelinegro

Sin duda hervía de los celos, pero... ¿ de que manera podía explicarle que era un malentendido si no la conocía?

-MALDICIÓN- gritó, poniendo sus manos a sus ojos, intentado que las lagrimas de rabia e impotencia no salieran

.

.

.

\----------------------

-Te ves horrible Eddie

-Gracias Waylon, no pude pegar el ojo ayer, me siento horrible

Gluskin posó sus ojos en el rubio, quien tenia la expresión preocupada

-Parece que tampoco pudiste dormir- los ojos del ojos verdes, tenían unas grandes ojeras alrededor

-Ahh..-suspiro- malditos mosquitos no dejaron de molestar en toda la noche, pero cuenta Eddie, ¿que paso?

-Ella parece que estuvo aquí Waylon, cree que tengo algo con Miles

-¿Con Upshur? -se sorprendí- ¿por que piensa eso?

-Me vio cuando él tropezó encima mio...

-¿En serio?- pregunto con duda Waylon, el rubio sabia que Gluskin no era muy santo

-Siii!!! en serio ....Él solo tropezó 

-¿y por qué alborotaste sus cabellos?

-Ahh eso..-dijo cansado- tiene tu estatura ..me recordó a ti

-En serio..-el rubio se sonrojo

Aquella expresión le pareció muy tierna a Eddie- Si -asentio - Oh cierto... no te olvides que el día de mañana veremos esa peli nueva que tanto esperas

-Claro que sí!!! -exclamo- no sabes cuanto estuve esperando este dia

-Yo también....

.

.

.

\----------------------

El pelonegro se sentía muy inquieto

¿quien era la maldita que lo acosaba? y ¿por qué él?

Intento dormir aunque sea unas pocas horas

Mañana seria un gran día para confesarse 

Y tenia que estar presentable y despierto para hacerlo

.

.

.

\----------------------

Despertó aun inquieto, razonando el como podía haberla conocido

Pensó cada frase de sus cartas, e intento recordar en donde había visto ese tipo letra

Razonó y razonó; mientras se vestía para la cita con su amado 

.

.

 

Y Eddie lo entendió..., por más que se negó a que su conclusión fuera verdad, supo que lo era

.

.

-El tipo de redacción

-los constantes acosos

-el saber a que hora salia y entraba a su casa

-El como se habia enterado sobre que alborto los cabellos de Miles aun sin haberle contado

-Las grandes ojeras en su rostro

.

.

Sabía quien era....

.

.

.

Y tocaron su puerta

-Eddie, abre ...soy Waylon...


End file.
